Let The Lights Guide Me To You
by FrostIronAndStrawberries
Summary: It started out with a beautiful Christmas proposal that was supposed to unite Loki and Tony forever. But when the god of mischief is kidnapped, putting both he and Tony through unimaginable torture, one can only wonder how it will all end…
1. Chapter 1

**This is my sadly very belated birthday present to my wonderful friend Shells. Love you and I hope you enjoy! :D **

**Also, this doesn't occur on Christmas day, just a week or two before Christmas actually occurs. :) **

* * *

"Come on baby." Tony's voice is half-desperate, half-hopeful as he types furiously on the giant computer's keys. His eyebrows were etched in concentration, brown eyes focused and intent. The right side of the screen was filled with numbers, diagrams and schematics, all in bright blue and white writing. The other side of it was illuminated in a large-scale picture of Avengers Tower, towering against the rest of New York against a faded purple sky. Snow swirled in the air; tiny, delicate flecks of white that dotted the city's sky, standing out even among its regular light and energy-filled movements.

"Sir, shall I access SHIELD's system power grid?" JARVIS's voice sounded around him, seemingly trying to be helpful.

Tony considered this. He could deal with a pissed off Nick Fury. However, he knew that if he did have his AI hack into SHIELD's system (again) then he may send Natasha (_again_) and Tony still hadn't recovered from last time so…

"No Jar, just give me a minute to...got it!" He slammed his hands on the keys in satisfaction, leaning back in his chair with a bright smile. The right side of the screen faded, and the left side took over in an even more detailed picture of the tower. "JARVIS, dim the brightness of the screen, will you? And can you grab Loki now?"

"Certainly sir."

A minute later, the ruffled and annoyed god appeared in the doorway, and Tony smiled at the sight of him. He was wearing a pair of casual black skinny jeans and a dark green sweatshirt (it taken a lot of begging, but eventually Tony was able to get the god to wear 'normal' Midgardian clothing), and his black hair curled around his naturally pale face. His eyes were tired but as shining as ever, a deep, striking green that had intrigued and intoxicated Tony from day one.

"Yes Anthony?" He asked, his sinfully accented voice irritated, but holding an air of slight fondness.

It baffled Tony sometimes, how they got to this stage. He supposed it started when he and Pepper broke up. They were still friends, of course, but had decided soon after the battle for Manhattan that a relationship just wasn't going to work out. About a week or so later, in which Tony was using his private jet to 'sample' the world's best wine, Tony ran into a certain, newly-escaped (damn that didn't take long) god of mischief. And somehow, after more than a few bottles of wine, they ended up in bed together. Somehow, they turned into the world's most twisted and self-destructive fuck-buddies. And somehow, even after the other Avengers moved into the new tower and they officially became a full-time team, feelings were developed and became apparent. The two had fights of course (Mexico has never fully recovered) and it took a _very_ long time until the Avengers agreed with his decision and made an effort _not_ to kill the god, but in the end, Tony loved Loki and Loki loved Tony.

It had been three years since they first 'officially' met and drowned their sorrows and woes in Italian wine (and each other for that matter) and neither could be happier.

This was also the reason that Tony was doing what he was right now. Beaming up at his boyfriend (yes, he called him that now) Tony gestured for him to come over to the computer. The god rolled his eyes, but looked interested, as he always was when Tony's ever-so famous technology was involved. Making his way over, Loki went up to stand beside him, eyes watching the screen with curiosity.

"What's this?" he asked. Tony simply smirked and wrapped an arm around the god's waist, who had long since stiffened at the gesture, and instead leaned into the genius' touch.

"This is your first official Christmas." Tony spoke, before saying in a more loud tone, "JARVIS, go ahead."

He could feel Loki's gaze on him, before suddenly the room was illuminated with light, and Loki gasped lightly.

A Christmas tree stood in the corner of the room, a dark green that matched Loki's eyes, tall and looming in its presence. Multi-coloured lights were twirled around it, bright and casting glowing shades over the room, and a giant, golden and gorgeously designed star stood proudly on top More lights, along with glimmering gold and silver tinsel, were spread around the room, and striped candy canes were hanging from the couches and strewn across the tables. The decorations illuminated the room, iridescent and able to catch even the most uninterested of eyes.

The picture and the outside of the tower, which still brightened up the computer screen, had also changed. Outside, there were now dozens upon dozens of Christmas lights, all bright red, gold and green, and outlining the giant 'A' on it'. More multi-coloured ones outlined the top of the tower, beautiful and adding more colour and life to the landscape around it.

Tony watched Loki's expression closely as the god stared around the room, and finally at the screen. He and Loki had been 'together' for about three years, yes, but the first time Christmas came around they were still in the 'fuck-buddies' stage, the second time they were in a fight about god-knows-what (Tony only really remembers the fantastic make-up sex they had after it) but now...he finally had the opportunity to give Loki the Christmas he deserved. The _love_ he deserved.

And Tony knew by the wondrous look in Loki's eyes that he had done something right.

"You did this…for me?" Loki asked, his voice soft and disbelieving, as if the very thought was incomprehensible.

Tony gave him a quizzical look. "Sure I did. I am a billionaire for god's sake, I could have done _way_ more. Like, I could have put a solid gold star with your face engraved on it on top of the tree, but that would only really encourage you so I decided against it. Plus…I thought you would want something more classic. I mean, you are a god and all and have probably seen crap like this a million times but hey it is your first official Midgardian Christmas and you might as well experience it to its fullest and-…I'm rambling again aren't I."

Loki turned over to look at him, wringing his arms around Tony's waist and leaning in so that their noses were just brushing. "Yes, you are." He agreed with a beautiful smile. "I happen to find it most adorable though, so-"

"Marry me." The words came tumbling out of Tony's mouth before he could stop them. He almost winced, half-expecting the god to jerk out of his grip, stunned and horrified at the very thought.

He didn't expect Loki to look up at him, eyes bemused and arms tightening around the billionaire's waist once more. "I beg your pardon?" His breath was sweet and its familiarity gave Tony confidence.

"Marry me," He repeated, nudging his nose with Loki's. "We could have one of those ceremonies and say all of those vows and shit. It wouldn't be public or anything, just…us." His heart was starting to pound again as the god's eyes flickered down, then up to him again.

"Why?" Loki's voice was uncharacteristically soft, betraying his vulnerability. Tony understood instantly what he was asking. _Why would you want to marry and spend your life with a monster like me?_

Tony's hand moved up to brush a strand of raven hair from Loki's face, before moving to firmly but gently cup his jaw. "Look, I am a fuck up when it comes to love. Pepper can tell you that much," Loki's lips twitched in a faint smile, "But I know one thing: for whatever reason, I cannot _imagine_ life without you. You and I have both done some pretty twisted, messed up things. And you know what? Maybe we're both monsters. But for some reason we make each better and more complete and I want it to stay that way. I love you Loki, demons and all. So-"

He suddenly got down on one knee, shaking slightly and pulling out a ring from his pocket. He had bought it a while ago on a whim. He had just returned from evacuating a bombed hospital in Iran, and had this awful vision of Loki being in there, one of those people who hadn't made it out. The thought of losing Loki, the man he actually, truly loved, had filled his heart (or whatever remained of it) with an overwhelming panic and dread. So, he strolled into a jeweler's store on the way back and bought a ring for 'emergency use'. (The poor woman at the counter had started to cry when she realized it wasn't for her.) It was simple: a simple gold band with a few small diamonds, emeralds and rubies dotting it (puns intended), ones that glimmered beautifully in the lighting.

…And okay, so maybe this wasn't an emergency, but to Tony it just seemed like 'the time' if there ever was one. You couldn't live forever, and at Tony's rate, time was very much probably of the essence. And he knew without a doubt he wanted to spend it with Loki by his side.

"-will you marry me?" Tony repeated, voice unwavering.

He watched with rapt attention at the Norse god's reaction. He saw Loki swallow, a look of disbelief emerging on his beautifully angled face. His lips parted, and he shook his head lightly, not as an answer to the proposal, but in pure shock and disbelief.

"You are an ignorant, naïve, moronic fool, Anthony Stark." He spoke softly, a smile curling at his lips.

Tony stared up at him, lips twitching in a suppressed grin, "Is that a yes, Princess?" he asked, voice light but hopeful.

Loki bit his lip and nodded, full-on smiling now, and Tony could _swear_ his eyes were shining from more than the lighting. "Yes, Tony, of course I'll marry you."

Tony couldn't help but laugh, elated and delighted and feeling like arc reactor in his chest was going to explode from the overwhelming sensations. Getting to his feet slightly shakily, he slipped the ring semi-gracefully onto the god's slim finger. Leaning in, he kissed the god passionately and without restraint, pulling him close. Loki recuperated eagerly, wrapping his arms around Tony's neck and keeping their foreheads pressed together long after the kiss was done.

"I love you, you know." Tony stated matter-of-factly.

"And I you." Loki responded, breathlessly. He leaned in once more to kiss his new fiancé…when suddenly a voice interrupted them.

"It's about fucking time, assholes." The loud and exasperated voice of Clint Barton suddenly sounded behind them. Loki's eyes flew open and he lurched back, looking shocked. Both he and Tony turned to the doorway, and their jaws fell when they saw all of the Avengers standing in there, smirking at the couple.

Loki simply glared at them, but Tony, always quick to recover, smirked and wrapped an arm around Loki's shoulders, who only rolled his eyes slightly, cheeks pink. "You're just pissed you and Tasha won't be getting hitched any time soon." He countered with a smirk, eyes fixed on Clint, who gasped and put a hand over his heart.

"You dare mock us, sir?" he asked, sounding horrendously offended, as he wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's shoulder. Natasha shook it off with an eye roll and a look of simultaneous annoyance and affection, before turning to Loki and Tony with a serious look on her face.

"But seriously, it is about time. We-" She elbowed Clint in the side and ignored his squeal of pain- "are very happy for you." She smiled genuinely at them (although Tony couldn't help but feel unnerved by it). He looked over at Clint, who gave them both thumbs up and a pained smile all while clutching his side and trying not to grimace. Loki smirked but nodded at the two in thanks.

Bruce then stepped forward, eyes bright behind his thin glasses and a look of happiness on his face. "Agreed. You guys deserve this." Tony shot him a grin, and Loki sent him one too.

Steve coughed slightly, "As the leader of this team-" Everyone groaned and interrupted the super solider, but allowed him to continue once he shot them his best intimidating look (and Clint actually made an effort not to laugh at how pathetic it was). "-I want to say that we are _all_ happy for you guys." He beamed at them, and Tony couldn't help but want to hug the man, because it just showed how good a person Steve was to support them despite growing up to believe homosexuality was a 'sin'. Plus, the man had that too-nice-to-put-down-any-more-then-we-already-do complex. So Tony simply said a thank you and gave him a giant and grateful smile.

Then he realized one person still hadn't spoken.

_Thor_.

The over-protective brother/god of thunder/soon to be murderer of Tony had stayed silent beside Steve, face perfectly impassive. His bright blue eyes, normally alight despite whatever the circumstance, were strangely emotionless.

Tony gulped. _I am so dead…_

…When suddenly Thor's face broke out in an overjoyed smile, eyes starting to shine once more.

"I am most pleased by this turn of events! We shall have a feast and a celebration and rejoice in this joyous occasion!"

He surged forward, hugging Loki tightly and ignoring the hiss the god directed at him.

He then turned to Tony, and surprisingly enough, hugged him too. But soon after, he whispered in Tony's ear, sounding more like his brother than ever before.

"If you ever hurt my brother, I swear by my father and his before I will sneak into your room and flay you with Mjölnir, all while you writhe and scream in pain until you are blissfully no more. Then, I will drop you in the realm of the dead where you shall relive that pain and horror over and over again for the rest of eternity."

He pulled back suddenly and beamed at a pale Tony, as if they had just been discussing the weather. "Understood, Man of Iron?"

Tony could only nod.

Loki shot Thor a look, as if he knew what he had told Tony, but didn't comment and only gave Tony a reassuring smile, before leaning in to whisper his ear with stirring, warm breath, "Let's say we go and have our _own_ celebration…"

"..Aaanndd that's our cue to leave. If you guys would be so kind, don't keep us up too late tonight? Like last _time_." Clint asked loudly, causing Loki to look up and glare at them, muttering something about the 'stupid mortal who somehow can hear _everything'_.

"We make _no_ promises." Tony spoke slyly, winking at the master archer, who opened his mouth to retort and then faltered.

"First of all," he began, "Nice decorations." Tony stuck his tongue out at Clint, 'And second of all, is it just me or did the lights short-circuit or something?" he asked, sounding confused. "'Cuz there's smoke over there…"

He pointed to a nearby table, which was strewn with lights…and now had smoke billowing around it. Tony swore loudly, ignoring Steve's tut of disapproval as he called out to JARVIS.

"Jar, would you mind getting Dummy or something to remove whatever crap is going on over there?" he asked irritably. Moments later, and there was no reply. The Avengers all exchanged weird looks. The AI was always there and ready to obey his 'master' as Tony referred to himself as…

"JARVIS?" Tony asked, wary and starting to sound concerned. Suddenly, the doors snapped shut in a violent and sudden motion. The Avengers all went for their weapons instantly, and in Loki's case tapped into his magic, and went into their classic fighting stances.

"What the fuck is-" Clint began, when suddenly the smoke started to steadily cover the floor like a thick blanket, soon billowing up until it restricted everyone's vision.

Tony's eyes and throat started to burn, and an uncontrollable cough erupted from his throat. He knew instantly that the smoke was a drug, but what type he wasn't sure of. His thoughts were foggy and unfocused, and he vaguely heard the other Avengers collapsing, some trying to talk, others coughing as well. Tony felt his knees give way, and didn't even have the energy to reach for his bracelets and try and fight it. Before he felt his himself go under, one thought, one name, suddenly pierced through his brain.

_Loki… _

The blackness overtook him.

* * *

_"Tony…"_

Someone was calling his name.

_"Tony, wake up…"_

"Oh piss off Jarvis." He groaned, swatting at the invisible force calling his name.

"Tony, please."

Fighting back another groan, he opened his, and was surprised to find himself face to face with a worried Steve Rodgers. Tony was about to slap him for waking him up, when he saw the distress in his friend's bright blue eyes. Suddenly, the day's most recent occurrences came rushing to him.

Putting up Christmas decorations. Loki. Him proposing and Loki accepting. The Avengers appearing. Loki. A light bulb going up in 'smoke'. Being drugged. _**Loki.** _

He was on his feet in seconds, grabbing onto Steve's shoulders with a steel grip. His frantic eyes briefly swept the room. He saw Clint kneeling beside Natasha, who was just starting to stir. Bruce was standing in a corner, leaning against a couch, eyes closed and breathing deeply, clearing trying to control himself not Hulk out. Thor was sitting on a couch, head in his hands, shoulders slumped but shaking slightly.

"Where's Loki?!" Tony asked in a frantic voice, feeling dread creep into his bones and utterly consume him.

Steve opened his mouth to reply, but suddenly Tony's eyes weren't on him.

They were on the blood-drenched engagement ring sitting on the table right beside them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for your kind words, reviews, alerts and favs! It means a ton! :D**

**Warning: this chapter contains a bit of language, and slightly graphic torture.**

**Love you so much Shells! This is for you sweetie! 3**

* * *

The first thing Loki became aware of when he awoke was how _hot_ it was.

Sweatdripped down his face, blinding his vision and causing his eyes to burn as he slowly opened them. He was sitting on a hard and uncomfortable metal chair, shirt torn and bloody across his pale chest, and he could feel handcuffs digging harshly into his raw, stinging skin. His mouth tasted of metallic blood and something eerily sweet and salty, and he swallowed a wave of nausea at it. His damp, stringy black hair fell in waves across his face, but as he tilted his head up, struggling to gain a sense of his surroundings, the strands fell back and stuck to his neck.

Loki was sitting in a cave, the chair scraping loudly against the smooth, silvery rock at even the slightest shift. He was on the edge of a small cliff, and below him was a long lake that appeared peaceful, a smooth and silent pool of dark blue, and the end fading off into darkness the further from Loki it got. The rocky walls that surrounded him were black, sharp and jagged and shimmering slightly in the dim lighting that shined from a seemingly non-existence hole above the water. But the still and somehow beautiful cave didn't change the fact that soon hit Loki like a ton of bricks.

He had been kidnapped.

He remembered vaguely talking to Tony and the other Avengers, before some sort of smoke, or drug, more likely, had filled the air and sent them all into states of unconsciousness… Suddenly fear and panic spiked through him. Where were the rest of the Avengers? Where was Thor? …Where was _Tony_? Were they hurt? Questions flooded his mind, but Loki forced himself to keep calm, keep his face cool and impassive for whoever was watching, and focus on getting out of the cave and finding answers.

On the bright side, while Loki's handcuffs were painfully tight, they didn't appear to be magically resistant. So, conjuring up sparks of emerald fire that danced off of his fingertips and soon engulfed his hand, Loki closed his eyes and willed those flames to destroy the restraints and teleport him out of there. But instead, his hands were engulfed with shooting pain that travelled through his body, leaving him gasping and choking. He could feel fire and cold and suddenly everything just _hurt_ and-

"I would not attempt that again, godling." A deep, menacingly booming voice sounded from around him.

The pain ended abruptly, and Loki's eyes flew open. Coughing up a few strings of dark, sticky blood onto the cold rock below him, Loki raised his head despite the aching pain and spoke in a low, bitingly sarcastic voice. "I have no intentions of doing so, thank you. And if you would be so inclined as to tell me who you are….?" His eyes flickered around the cave, searching for the voice's source. It reminded him vaguely of Thanos', and he fought back a shiver of fear.

He couldn't see whoever -or whatever- was speaking, but Loki could swear he could hear it smiling. "That is irrelevant information…do you not think? Wouldn't the more…pressing question…be why are you here?"

Loki narrowed his eyes. "In order to deduce _why_ I am here, I should first find out who you are in order to formulate your reason for taking me and _bringing_ me here."

The voice chuckled at Loki's answer. "Aren't you _perceptive.._." He drew out the last word, which would seem ridiculous in any other case, but he somehow managed to make it sound so fucking creepy a shiver ran down Loki's spine. "You would not know of me if I told you who I was. So gaining the answer shall gain you nothing, liesmith."

The water in the lake started to swirl, slowly at first, so it appeared as mere ruffles, but it quickly turned into a small, _thrashing_ whirlpool of bubbling foam and dark that sprayed the walls. It started to grow, erupting into a column of bright, sparkling water. Now, there was not only foam standing out among the deep blue, but also bright green and purple sparks of magic, dancing around it in slow, deliberate circles, like tiny beacons of light.

(Or fireflies. Tony had pointed them out once when he and Loki were on a date in some foreign country that Tony had insisted they go to. Loki had gotten all freaked out by them at first, demanding to know 'what sorcery this is', but Tony had just laughed and wrapped an arm around Loki, explaining what they were and even revealing that his mother had called him her 'little firefly' sometimes when he was little with an embarrassed grin and in an attempt to sooth the god. Loki had just kissed him after, and ever since then had always enjoyed watching the small, dancing fireflies as they shimmered against the night sky.)

The column grew, and Loki watched in both horror and fascination as the water started to turn a deep, disturbing black, making the sparks of bright magic glow even brighter until they were almost _blinding_.

Then the sparks disappeared, and the water became dark blue once more. The column dropped with a large splash, drenching Loki and causing him to flinch and swear angrily at how damn _hot_ the water was (a dim part of Loki wondered why there was no steam drifting above the water but he ignored it in favor of the more serious situation at hand.)

"Now," The voice appeared to be right by Loki's ear now, causing the god to jerk his head around, only to see nothing but darkness, "Do you wish to know why you are here?"

Loki swallowed heavily as he turned to face forward once more, feeling slightly ill and fearful now. The power he was sensing was unbelievably strong. He could practically feel it crackling in the air, almost like the Tesseract's had all that time ago…

"_Who are you?"_ Loki suddenly snarled, tone deadly and clearly demanding answers.

The voice sighed. "Wrong question again, I see. Clearly, we must teach you a lesson in asking the proper ones…"

Loki could distantly hear a rock splitting off a wall, the small but somehow distinct sound echoing around him. Little tiny pieces of stray stone fell in the lake, causing a ripple effect in the still water, followed by heavy silence.

Until the rock shot out of the darkness and straight at Loki, so fast he couldn't even cry out. Fighting back a scream, Loki soon choked on it when the rock, jagged, sharp and deadly, stopped an inch away from his heart. Loki couldn't seem to look away, staring at it with wide eyes and breathing heavily. There was no magic that was visibly controlling the rock, no clear colour or even a glow that in this situation would generally be surrounding it. Suddenly, it twitched, and Loki flinched despite himself.

The voice was laughing it the background when the rock shifted to the right slightly and plunged itself into Loki's skin.

He cried out this time, agony instantly overwhelming him. He felt like he was being burned from the inside out, flames overwhelming him and causing rip after rip of pure _pain_ to flood through him. He felt his vision blur, white spots clouding his vision, and his throat close up with both bile and a scream that threatened to rip from it. The rock twisted slowly, still embedded in his skin and digging deeper and deeper with each movement. He vaguely heard himself let out a low, pain-filled groan, feeling like he was going to black out…

The rock was abruptly dislodged from his skin, causing Loki to let out a ragged gasp. Barely aware of what he was doing, he turned his head over to the side to throw up, burning bile and blood and sticky globs of something black and unintelligible working their way down his throat and onto the ground. Spitting some of the foul after-taste from his mouth, he turned forward once more, head spinning and glaring bloody murder at the darkness.

The voice sounded amused. "Did you learn your lesson?"

Loki wanted to scream and blast this place and whoever was speaking into oblivion, but instead he just took a large, calming breath. "What did you do to that rock?" He hissed between clenched teeth.

"You are a sorcerer and master of magic… why must you ask me?"

"So you admit to being a sorcerer?" Loki asked coolly, inwardly flinching at the thought of asking the 'wrong questions' again.

The voice chuckled. "I never stated that… I merely inferred that magic… was used on that rock. Though I never did say it was…"

"A normal rock would not have been able to have such a painful effect." Loki snapped back.

The voice sounded like it was smirking. "It is known that your greatest weapon is speaking, yet you are letting your words be dictated by passion, not reason, nor well-thought out lies."

Loki swallowed. "Words are not my only weapon. And you did not answer my question."

"I have no intention of answering it… I am afraid…And I would not ask it again." The thinly veiled threat was clear, especially in his now scathing tone. Loki pursed his lips, than sighed as he asked his next question, too tired and drained to think of anything else.

"Why am I here?"

As an answer, a hand reached out from the damp darkness, long and grey and gnarly and rotting, as if it was a branch hanging off of a dead tree. Cracks like lightning ran along its side, and its fingers were crooked and looked as if they would crumble into ash at any given second. It reached out swiftly, grabbing Loki's chin despite his struggles and snarl of protest. It was _freezing_ cold.

The voice was clearly smiling, sounding feral. "You see godling…you and I have a…score to settle. You made me suffer, and now… you shall suffer for it."

Loki felt sick again, heart rapidly beating. "I know not of what I did to you_." Since you aren't telling me who you are._ He wanted to snap, but he refrained from it as the hand started stroking the side of his face.

"You may not…yet. But you will…See godling, it took me so. Many. _Excruciating_ months to find out what would hurt you the most... But then it hit me…what are you most scared of?" He didn't wait for Loki to answer, "Becoming who you once were... A **Monster**."

The hand tightened excruciatingly fast, and Loki hissed loudly at the brutal action. It was over quickly though, the hand dropping down from his face, now covered in dripping blood, and trailed down Loki's chest. Loki's breathing was harsh now.

"What do you mean?" He asked, voice low but surprisingly even.

"You were a monster, a madman, and demon from hell itself…" The voice was slow, deliberate as it spoke, leaving Loki unable to react or do anything but listen "…you killed, you wreaked havoc and vengeance upon Midgard and its inhabitants…you plotted revenge against the people who raised you, who you knew your whole life, against Asgard itself… you tried to wipe out an entire race, you killed your true father, you became the embodiment of chaos, of destruction and death and pain and trickery and lies!" The voice was screaming now, the sound flooding Loki's ears and shaking the cave with its force. "You may think your team, your brother, your _lover_…" (Loki shuddered at this, mind screaming. How did he know about him and Tony, about Laufey, about _any_ of this?) "And you were so blind, you saw no wrong in all that you did…And now you think yourself better, just because you are now a 'hero', trying to make your wrongs a right?... You are a _**monster**_, and that is what you will ALWAYS be."

There was a heavy pause, the hand gripping what remained of Loki's shirt slicing through the fabric with ease, before quickly drawing back and slinking into the darkness once more. Loki wanted to throw up, the voice's words ringing through his ears and making his heart clench. He took a deep, soothing breath, trying not to let them affect him even as they tore tauntingly at his mind.

The voice continued, softly this time. "And the world is going to realize this truth once more..."

The rotting hand came back, only this time it was holding something. Loki squinted at it, heart pounding and body shaking from both lingering pain and fear at what the voice was speaking of.

The hand was carrying a small metal device, one that reminded Loki of Tony's arc reactor. It was a thick circle, coloured a dull silver with a black center, and had several sharp, thin metal spikes protruding from its sides. Loki was instantly confused. A device like that was modern and appeared newly made, whereas the hand and the voice and everything else about this situation spoke of magic and ancient power. What the absolute _hell_ was going on here?

"You may have it under control right now….feel happy, content with your life. But the monster is still there, and this device is going to unlock it..." The hand inched its way towards Loki. "..You are going to watch as you destroy your family… your friends… your new, peaceful life… just as you have been _dying_ to do this whole time…it's in your nature." Loki froze, horror seeping into his bones. "I assume you are familiar…with the concept of…mind-control?" The last words seemed to be whispered into Loki's ear, a gust of hot wind brushing in and against its cool shell.

Loki's mind went blank. Mind…no. His eyes widened, and the device's black center started to glow, a bright, numbing blue exactly like his scepter, and the damp hand, crusty from the somehow-suddenly-dry blood, held it a mere inch from his heart.

"I…" Loki couldn't think of a way out of this. The voice didn't sound like it was lying, and the device didn't look like a fool's game. For all of his talents, his skill with words…Loki had nothing to work with. Hysteria bubbled in his throat, but he forced himself to keep a calm exterior. _Destroy your family…your friends…your life…_

Loki didn't get a chance to say anything else, as the voice, oh so casual, started to speak again. "This device will insert itself into your body… And the spikes shall wrap around your heart, become a _part_ of you… It will then insert a special form of magic…" Loki, who had been listening in utter horror, almost wanted to interject and ask mockingly if he just admitted to being a sorcerer, "…that will infect your brain…and your bloodstream. Once this device is inside of you…Without it and this magic…you will die."

Loki swallowed, feeling dizzy and light-headed, and not from pain. He couldn't be serious…

"But until then…you are going to be helpless, and can only watch as you destroy the realm…and the people, you love…such as your precious Anthony Stark."

Loki's head snapped up, horror and panic flowing through him. He opened his mouth, wanting to speak, to protest, to scream…

…when suddenly, he remembered what happened before all of this.

"_-Will you marry me?" _

_Loki's couldn't help but feel stunned and disbelieved as he watched Tony kneel there on one knee, beautiful ring in hand, telling him he wanted Loki, demons and all, for the rest of his life. He looked shaky and nervous and like he was about to pass out, but his voice was clear and free of doubts when he asked Loki the question the god had secretly been dying to hear him ask._

_It was then that Loki knew there was no going back. He was in love with this mortal, this arrogant stupid asshole of a man who someone completed Loki, who made him feel, for lack of a better word, __**whole**__. He had come to love everything about Tony, from the way he liked his pasta done a very certain way and was not afraid to walk into the kitchen to correct the chef when they were on dates and despite Loki's embarrassment, to the way he loved it when Loki rested his head by his arc reactor so he could see its glow against Loki's sleeping, peaceful face, to how he would sometimes force Loki to watch science documentaries with him just so Tony could sit there and point out their flaws and mistakes. _

_Loki wanted to laugh, to cry, to scream (mostly something like 'I told you so' to Odin) but instead he just shook his head, his look of shock and disbelief melting into a soft smile as he stared at the man in front of him. _

"_You are an ignorant, naïve, moronic fool, Anthony Stark." He said, the words increasingly light-hearted and not holding even an ounce of venom. Tony stared back up at him, a beautiful grin on his face. _

"_Is that a yes Princess?" Loki could hear the hopefulness in his tone, and the god laughed, only just realizing how close to tears he was. _

"_Yes, Tony, of course I'll marry you." He spoke, feeling overjoyed and high off of happiness. Tony smiled brightly at Loki, looking at him like he was his entire universe as he got up, slipping the ring on his finger and kissing him with all he had. When they parted, they stayed close, Loki never wanting to move or let the moment slip away. _

"_I love you." Tony said, stating it like a mere fact of life. _

"_I love you." _

"_I love you…"_

Despair suddenly ripped through Loki as the words rang through his head, the device fixed over his heart, cool metal brushing over raw, pale flesh. His eyes blurred with tears and he felt one slide down his face.

"Tony…" He whispered, voice hoarse and barely audible over the sound of the blood pumping in his ears. He looked down at the device, suddenly panicked. "Wait, no I-"

The bright, burning device injected itself into Loki's skin.

The pain that tore through the god when the rock stabbed him was _nothing_ compared to the explosion of pain he felt now. He started screaming uncontrollably, vision blinded by bright blue light, magic and pain and voices and laughing all crowding his brain until he thought it was going to explode and oh god he felt like he was _dying_ and-

Calm suddenly washed over him, the pain and screaming dissipating. His eyes were closed, soothing blackness floating around him, thoughts nonexistence, and Loki felt like he had been doused in ice cool water, refreshed and _light_.

The hand drew back, and the voice spoke once more, soft but menacing. "Well, godling?"

Glowing blue eyes snapped open.

* * *

**...as much as I love writing some Loki angst/torture, I feel like this is just kinda iffy. And that my Loki is acting kinda OC. :/But please review and tell me what you think! ;) :D**


End file.
